L'incidente, prima e seconda parte
sono il sedicesimo e diciassettesimo episodio della Quinta stagione di Lost, e il 102esimo e 103esimo dell'intera serie. In Italia è stato diviso in due episodi: L'incidente, prima parte e L'incidente, seconda parte. La decisione di Jack nel mettere le cose apposto nell'Isola, viene ostacolata da quelli intorno a lui, e Locke affida a Ben un compito difficile. * L'incidente, prima parte''' e L'incidente, seconda parte sono stati trasmessi su FOX in date diverse. Trama Flashback e un uomo discutono sulle loro divergenze.]] Jacob Un giorno del 1800, un uomo biondo è in una stanza di pietra ai piedi bubba loris della statua gigante e sta tessendo una tela con una macchina. Indossa una tunica bianca e porta con se' un lungo coltello. Fuori alla spiaggia, intrappola un pesce con una trappola in vimini, poi lo pulisce e lo cuoce su una pietra sopra un fuoco. Mangiando seduto in riva al mare, guarda un vascello all'orizzonte, molto simile alla Roccia Nera. Un altro uomo, che indossa una rozza camicia nera, si avvicina a lui e si siede. Si chiede come ha fatto ad arrivare una nave sull'Isola, e accusa il biondo di averla portata là. L'uomo acclama che "succede sempre così", con distruzione e corruzione, quando la gente arriva sull'Isola. Jacob replica che la fine succede solo una volta, e tutto quello che succede prima è progresso. Lo sconosciuto dice all'uomo che non vede l'ora di ucciderlo e un giorno, chissà quando, troverà un "modo" che gli permetterà di farlo. L'uomo sconosciuto lascia l'uomo a mangiare da solo, e la statua è finalmente vista nella sua interezza, rivelando che si tratti della dea Tawaret, la dea egiziana della fertilità. Mentre lo sconosciuto se ne va, dice "E' sempre bello parlare con te, Jacob". salva Kate pagando la sua cassetta.]] Kate Un giorno dei tardi anni del 1980, la piccola Kate spiega al suo amico Tom, il piano per la loro missione imminente; Tom possiede in mano il piccolo aeroplanino. I due entrano in una bottega; Tom fa da palo mentre Kate tenta di rubare una cassetta. Quando sembra che Kate ce l'abbia fatta a rubare la cassetta, lei inizia ad andarsene presso l'uscita, ma Mr. Springer la scopre, e le dice che chiamerà la polizia e sua madre. Jacob appare dietro di Kate, e si offre di pagare lui la cassetta rubata. Il bottegaio ci riflette e accetta, ma avvisa a Kate che non dovrà più rientrare nel negozio senza i suoi genitori. Jacob fa promettere a Kate di non rubare di nuovo. Lei promette e Jacob tocca dolcemente il suo naso. accetta una penna da Jacob al funerale dei suoi genitori.]] Sawyer Nel 1976, James Ford siede nei gradini della chiesa, il giorno del funerale dei suoi genitori. Ha appena visto caricare le due bare nei carri funebri, e presta a scrivere la lettera per il signor Sawyer. Jacob si avvicina, e vede che James cerca di far funzionare la sua penna che non scrive, così gliene regala una. Jacob dice a James che è molto dispiaciuto per la morte della madre e del padre. Dopo che Jacob se ne va, lo zio di James Doug gli chiede se è pronto per andare in cimitero. Prende la lettera del bambino e inizia a leggere. Doug dice che non deve cercare la vendetta perché, "quel che è fatto, è fatto". Lui fa promettere al ragazzo che non dovrà mai finire la lettera, e James promette. Sayid distrae Sayid mentre Nadia viene investita.]] Nel 2005, Sayid e Nadia sono a tre isolati dalla North La Brea Avenue e Santa Monica Boulevard a Los Angeles, discutendo come celebrare il loro primo anniversario di matrimonio. Sayid dice che devono trovare un posto perfetto per festeggiare, e consiglia così Parigi. Nadia allora scherza che deve trovare i suoi occhiali da sole. Come stanno attraversando La Brea, Jacob si avvicina a Sayid e gli chiede indicazioni, toccandogli la spalla quando domanda. Nadia intanto continua ad attraversare, ma si gira e dice a Sayid di aver trovato gli occhiali dalla borsa. All'improvviso una macchina la investe e la lancia lontano, Sayid corre a soccorrerla. Mentre giace ferita sull'asfalto, dice in arabo a Sayid di riportarla a casa. viene visitata da Jacob in un ospedale russo.]] Ilana Circa il 2007, Ilana è in un ospedale, bendata quasi completamente. L'infermiera le parla in russo, e le dice cha ha una visita, lei insiste perché nessuno è andato ancora a trovarla e aggiunge che le farà bene. Così fa entrare Jacob che avvicina una sedia al letto di Ilana. Si scusa in russo, dicendole che non ha potuto farle visita prima. Lei pare felice di vederlo. In inglese, le chiede se può aiutarlo, e lei risponde di sì. Non viene visto se Jacob l'ha toccata, ma possiede dei guanti neri. visita John immediatamente dopo la sua caduta dall'ottavo piano.]] Locke Nel 2000, Jacob sta leggendo un libro su una panchina, si trova in Tustin, California. Dietro di lui, John Locke cade dall'8 piano per colpa di Anthony Cooper, suo padre. Jacob con estrema calma posa il libro e si avvicina al luogo dell'impatto per approcciarsi a John. John sembra morto dopo la terribile caduta, ma Jacob lo tocca in un punto sotto il collo, e Locke riapre istantaneamente gli occhi. Jacob dice a John che da andrà tutto bene e che gli dispiace che tutto quello sia dovuto succedere proprio a lui, mentre se ne va Locke guarda il misterioso uomo tra l'incoscienza e lo stupore. blesses Sun and Jin on their wedding day.]] Sun & Jin Verso la fine della cerimonia del loro marimonio, Jin e Sun stringono le loro promesse. Jin dice che non potrà mai allontanarsi da sua moglie, come la terra non potrà separarsi dal cielo. Al loro ricevimento, dopo che la zia di Sun si congratula coi due, Jacob si avvicina e dice che vorrebbe dargli la sua benedizione. Toccando con le mani le spalle dei due, dice entrambi in coreano che il loro amore è speciale, e di non darlo per scontato. Dopo che li lascia, Sun e Jin sono entrambi perplessi su chi fosse, e Jin le fa osservare che comunque parla un ottimo coreano. , Jack parla con Jacob.]] Jack Circa il 2001, mentre Jack sta compiendo il suo primo intervento chirurgico, e incidentalmente perfora la sacca durale. Entra nel panico, ma Christain gli dice di contare sino a cinque e se Jack non si calma, Christian prenderà il suo posto, e la ragazza sarà paralizzata per tutta la sua vita. Più tardi, dopo che la sua Barra Apollo è rimasta bloccata nella macchina, Jack dice a Christian che è arrabbiato con lui perché l'ha messo in imbarazzo davanti al suo team. Jack dice al padre che non ha fiducia in lui, e Christian gli risponde "Sei sicuro che sia io quello che non crede in te?". Come Jack inizia ad andarsene, Jacob gli offre la barra Apollo uscita dalla macchina. Lui gli tocca la mano quando sta per prenderla e dice, "aveva bisogno solo di un piccola spinta." e Rachel scoprono del divorzio dei genitori.]] Juliet Il padre e la madre di Juliet dicono a lei e a Rachel che vogliono parlargli di una cosa importante. Juliet pensa che diranno che vogliono trasferirsi di nuovo, ma Rachel è sconvolta e dice a Juliet che invece vogliono divorziare. Loro dicono che si amano ancora l'uno con l'altra, ma se due persone di amano non vuol dire che sono fatte per stare insieme. Juliet inizia a piagere e dice di non capire perché non possono stare insieme se si amano. La madre le risponde cha capirà quando sarù più grande, ma Juliet corre via senza girarsi, dicendo che non vorrà mai capirlo. da a Hugo informazioni per tornare sull'Isola.]] Hurley Nel gennaio 2008, Hurley viene rilasciato dalla prigione. Lui prova a convincere un impiegato che non deve essere rilasciato perché è un assassino. L'impiegato dice che è stato prosciolto da ogni accusa e che troverà un taxi appena fuori dall'edificio. Hurley sale sul taxi ma vede che dentro c'è Jacob. Hurley chiede scusa, ma Jacob lo invita ad entrare, poiché deve fare solo qualche isolato. Così Hurleysi siede, e in mezzo a loro c'è una custodia di una chitarra. Hurley crede che anche Jacob fosse stato nel carcere, ma Jacob gli dice di no. Era nel taxi perché stava aspettando Hugo. Quando Hurley immagia che Jacob sia uno delle persone morte che vede e con cui parla, Jacob gli assicura che lui non è morto. Lui chiede a Hurley perché non vuole tornare sull'Isola. Hurley crede che sia maledetto e che sia stato la causa di tutte le morti e disgrazie capitate attorno a lui. Jacob, invece, dice che Hurley sia benedetto, poiché ha l'abilità di vedere e parlare coi suoi amici morti e assicura Hurley che non è affattopazzo. Gli parla dell'Ajira Flight 316 e gli dice tutto quello che deve fare per tornare sull'Isola, e che dovrà prendere l'aereo fra 24 ore. Tocca Hurley sulla spalla e gli dice che è una sua scelta. Come Jacob lascia il taxi, Hurley gli dice che ha dimenticato la sua chitarra. Jacob dice che non è la sua chitarra e si allontana. Sull'Isola 1977 e Bernard, tre anni dopo l'attacco delle frecce infuocate.]] Kate, Juliet e Sawyer sono nel sottomarino che sa lasciando l'Isola. Kate convince Juliet e Sawyer che spetta a loro fermare Jack, che vuole far detonare la bomba a idrogeno sull'isola. Riescono a liberarsi e a prendere una pistola, e ordinano al capitano di riaffiorare. Gli dicono di continuare a seguire la rotta, mentre loro tornarno sull'isola con un gommone. Quando arrivano su una spiaggia dell'Isola, vengono salutati da Vincent il cane, che è stato sotto le cure di Rose e Bernard nei precedenti tre anni. Rose spiega che lei e Bernard sono ora in pensione, e che vogliono vivere una vita lieta e tranquilla nella loro capanna vicino alla spiaggia, procurandosi cibo e evitando che la DHARMA Initiative li trovino. Bernard dice che ormai loro stanno insieme, ed è questa la cosa per cui vale vivere. Quando dice questo, Juliet vere Sawyer guardare Kate. Juliet dice che hanno bisogno di tornare alle Baracche e Rose gli indica la giusta direzione. Come vanno via, Bernard chiede a Juliet se è sicura di non volere una tazza di the. Juliet dice, "Forse un'altra volta". spara a Jack e a Sayid]] Nel frattempo, nei tunnels sotto le Baracche della DHARMA Initiative, Jack e Sayid smontano la bomba a idrogeno fino a prelevare la testata nucleare principale. Sayid spiega che basta solo il nucleo di plutonio per far detonare la bomba. Richard Alpert e Eloise Hawking assistono Jack e Sayid per entrare nella casa di Horace e Amy, sfondando una parete della loro cantina. Quando Eloise sta per entrare in perlustrazione, Richard la colpisce da dietro perché è incinta e non vuole che vada insieme a loro. Dopo, lascia andare Sayid e Jack all'interno dell'alloggio. I Goodspeed non sono in casa. C'è molta confusione negli alloggi, e Jack si chiede come potranno raggiungere il Cigno. Sayid indossa una delle tute DHARMA di Horace per confondersi, ma come stanno attraversando i giardini, Roger Linus lo riconosce e lo spara dando l'allarme. Inizia la sparatoria, ma Jack e Sayid scappano con Jin e Miles arrivati con un furgoncino DHARMA guidato da Hurley, che cerca di arrivare al cantiere di costruzione del Cigno mentre Jack cerca di curare la ferita di Sayid. Hurley si ferma all'improvviso quando vede Juliet, Sawyer e Kate che sbarrano la strada. e Juliet discutono sul cambio di idea.]] Jack e Sawyer parlano lontano dagli altri superstiti. Sawyer usa la sua espressione "ciò che è fatto è fatto" e che loro non dovrebbero cercare di cambiare il passato. Jack spiega che è il suo destino cambiarlo e che John Locke ha sempre avuto ragione sull'Isola. Jack e Sawyer mettono su una lotta. Juliet, che ora è d'accordo con Jack, mette fine alla lotta. Quando Sawyer le chiede cosa le ha fatto cambiare idea, lei risponde che era per il modo in cui lui ha guardato Kate. Lei gli dice che anche se si amano l'uno con l'altra, non sono fatti per stare insieme, e che se loro non si conosceranno mai, non dovrà nemmeno perderlo. esista sulla futura-stazione Cigno, tenendo in mano il nucleo della Jughead.]] Con tutti d'accordo per il piano imminente, anche se si è poco chiari su cosa ha fatto cambiare idea a Kate, Jack entra nel cantiere di costruzione del Cigno e, allo stesso tempo, vi arriva Phil con una squadra di sicurezza armata. Sotto gli ordini di Radzinsky, il dottor Pierre Chang continua a trivellare la fonte di energia che si trova sotto il sito di costruzione. Inizia la sparatoia, dove i sopravvissuti restano illesi e vincenti, permettendo a Jack di lasciar cadere la bomba nel condotto in cui la trivella sta perforando la sacca d'energia. La bomba, comunque, non viene detonata, e immediatamente, tutti i materiali di metallo, vengono attratti attraverso il condotto. Una cassetta di utensili colpisce Jack alla nuca, facendolo svenire, delle barre si conficcano nel petto di Phil, parte della trivellatrice schiacca il braccio del Dr. Chang, e un groviglio di catene si lega attorno a Juliet trascinandola nel condotto. , con un gesto eroico, colpisce Jughead con una pietra.]] Miles si presta ad aiutare il Dr. Chang per liberargli la mano. Sawyer e Kate afferrano la mano di Juliet prima che cada in fondo al condotto, ma i tentativi di salvarla sono futili, e le catene trascinano Juliet nel buco oscuro. Gravemente ferita, Juliet vede la bomba che giace vicino a lei, in una pozza di fango. Lei prende così una pietra e la colpisce per otto volte fino a che un flash bianco chiude l'episodio. 2008 trova l'anello di Charlie.]] Richard guida Locke, Ben, Sun e gli Altri verso le rovine della statua, dove Jacob resiede. Locke assegna a Ben il compito di uccidere Jacob e lo spinge a farlo ricordandogli tutte le cose negative che l'hanno colpito. Durante il cammino, Richard è ancora stupido da Locke, affermando che l'Isola ha fatto molte cose davanti a lui, ma non ha mai portato nessuno in vita. Locke replica che neanche lui ha visto una persona che non invecchia, e Richard gli spiega che è per mano di Jacob che lui è così. Locke spiega che vuole solo ringraziare Jacob, e dice a Richard che loro devono "occuparsi" anche degli altri passeggeri dell'Ajira. Richard fissa Locke di sbieco, e lui risponde: "Sai cosa voglio dire". Il gruppo si ferma per un momento nel vecchio campo dei sopravvissuti del volo 815. Sun nota la culla che Locke fece per Aaron, in occasione del compleanno di Claire, e quando si avvicina nota l'anello di Charlie. Ben è seduto da solo, e Locke gli si avvicina e gli fa notare la botola che sta dietro di lui; è proprio nel Cigno che si sono incotrati per la prima volta. Ben gli domanda perché deve essere lui ad uccidere Jacob. Locke ticorda a Ben tutti i sacrifici che ha dovuto compiere per nome di Jacob (avere il cancro, aver visto sua figlia morire, essere bandito), un uomo che non ha mai incontrato: "Quindi la domanda è, Ben, perché diamine non dovresti voler uccidere Jacob?" ordina di bruciare la capanna di Jacob.]] Allo stesso tempo, un gruppo dei sopravvissuti del Volo Ajira 316, inclusi Ilana e Bram, giungono con la loro canoa sull'Isola principale, portandosi con loro Frank Lapidus e la cassa di metallo presa dalla stiva dell'aereo. Ilana dice a Bram che il pilota può essere un "candidato" e notano che questi è sveglio. Frank apre gli occhi e gli viene offerta una borraccia. Bram gli dice che loro sono amici. Così fanno vedere a Frank cosa ci sia all'interno della cassa. La aprono e Frank rimane sconvolto da cosa c'è all'interno. Il gruppo viaggia sino alla capanna di Jacob, dove vedono che l'anello di cenere è stato spezzato. Bram grida a tutti: "Occhio alla cenere". Ilana entra da sola nella capanna e la trova deserta, ma nota un pezzo di stoffa attaccato alla parete da un coltello. Ilana dice agli altri che "lui non è là" e dice che qualcun'altro ci ha vissuto. Ordina di bruciare la capanna, e mostra a Bram il pezzo di stoffa, su cui è raffigurata una dea egizia che sta sul mare. Così s'incamminano verso statua. discute con Richard sul fatto che Ben possa vedere Jacob.]] Ai resti della statua, Locke e Ben appaiono essere sorpresi quando Richard dice loro che è lì che Jacob vive. Sun chiede a Ben cosa è successo al resto della statua. Ben dice: "Era così quando sono arrivato". Sun non gli crede, e ben le comunica che non è sorpreso della sua diffidenza. Quando cala la notte, Locke chiede di essere condotto da Jacob. Egli porta con sé Ben nonostante il parere contrario di Richard. Richard spinge una pietra aprendo una porta e Locke e Ben entrano in una camera nella base della statua. Locke porge a Ben un coltello, dicendogli che "le cose possono cambiare una volta che Jacob sarà morto". Ben guarda in alto attraverso un'apertura nel tetto i resti del piede della statua. c'è la verità, il corpo di John Locke.]] Dagli alberi arriva il gruppo dell'Ajira, e Ilana chiede di "Richardus". Richard corregge quel che dice "E' Richard". Ilana chiede "cosa giace all'ombra della statua?". Richard risponde in latino "Ille qui nos omnes servabit" ("Colui che ci salverà/proteggerà tutti"). Ilana mostra il contenuto della cassa: il cadavere di John Locke, che il gruppo di Ilana ha trovato nella stiva del volo Ajira 316, dentro a una bara. Sun guarda il corpo di Locke e poi la statua, e chiede "Se questo è Locke, allora chi c'è li dentro?". morente, dice a "Locke" che "stanno arrivando".]] All'interno della camera, Jacob capisce immediatamente la vera identità di Locke ( Nemico di Jacob ) e gli chiede se ha finalmente trovato il "modo". Jacob dice a Ben che non importa cosa gli è stato detto, ha ancora una scelta, e che può semplicemente andarsene così che i due avversari possano discutere dei loro "dissidi". Ben chiede conto a Jacob di tutte quelle volte che era stato ignorato nonostante il suo fedele servizio e si lamenta del fatto che Locke fosse il favorito e chiede "Cosa provi per me?". L'unica frase enigmatica di Jacob è "Cosa provo per te?". Allora Ben pugnala Jacob due volte al cuore. Morente, Jacob sussurra a Locke: "stanno arrivando". Colui che ha le sembianze di Locke getta Jacob nel braciere al centro della stanza, e Jacob brucia. Curiosità Generale Note di produzione Errori Tematiche ricorrenti Bianco e nero *All'inizio dell'episodio, Jacob indossa una camicia bianca e il nemico di Jacob una nera. *Il vestito di matrimonio di Sun è bianco e il completo di Jin nero. *Quando Jacob parla con Ben, ha metà volto in ombra. *Il libro di Jacob presenta in copertina una colomba bianca trafitta da una freccia nera. *Il titolo, tipicamente bianco su sfondo nero, è invertito a fine episodio. Fato contro libero arbitrio *Jacob dice a Ben che ha una scelta: fare quello che dice il suo nemico o andarsene. *Jacob assicura Hurley che può scegliere se tornare sull'Isola. *Juliet crede che il suo amore per Sawyer non dovrebbe mai essere esistito a causa delle divergenze dei suoi genitori, e il suo affetto per Kate. * Juliet spiega che se cambieranno il passato, allora non dovrà mai perdere Sawyer. * Sawyer dice a Jack che se loro riescono a cambiare il passato, allora Jack e Kate sarebbero estranei. Jack risponde "Se è così che deve andare, così andrà". *Juliet cambia idea lasciando l'Isola, nel fermare Jack, e lo aiuta a distruggere il Cigno. Tempo *Jack dice che lo schianto del Volo 815 sembra lontano "milioni di anni fa". Kate replica, "O 30 anni da adesso" *Jacob, come Richard, sembra non invecchiare. I numeri *Juliet colpisce 8 volte la bomba prima che esploda. * Quando la giovane Kate e il suo amico stavano per rubare nel negozio, l' auto vicino a loro era targata: "XA7 023." *AA 823 è mostrato sul bottone in basso a sinistra. *Sawyer dice a Jack che suo padre è morto quando aveva otto anni. Altro *È mostrato un primo piano dell' occhio destro di Ilana. *Un'auto investe e uccide Nadia. *Bram dice a Frank, "Eravamo bravi ragazzi." *Bernard e Rose sopravvivono da soli nella giungla. *Il piccolo Sawyer parla con suo padre father e gli dice di aver ucciso sè stesso e sua madre mother. *Il giovane Sawyer inizia una nuova vita con disonestà mentendo a suo zio. *Ben afferma di essere dei Pesci, ma è una bugia perché lui è del Sagittario. *Juliet e Rachel parlano con i loro genitori del divorzio. *Jacob incontra 8 persone che sono state, o saranno, sull'isola. **James al funerale dei suoi genitori. **Kate quando ruba il panierino. **Jack dopo nell' ambulatorio. **Locke dopo essere caduto dall' ottavo piano. **Sayid prima che Nadia morisse. **Hurley dopo essere uscito di prigione. **Sun e Jin al loro matrimonio. *Jacob pronuncia la parola "Scusa" in 4 degli 8 incontri con i personaggi fuori dall'isola: James, Sayid, Ilana, and Locke; in questi 4 incontri sono coinvolti morte o ingiustizie. Non usa questa parola negli altri 4 incontri. *Sawyer chiama Juliet "Biondina" e Miles "Enos". Dice anche a Miles di non essere più LaFleur. * Sawyer chiama le Baracche "Dharmaville" * Bram chiama Frank "Bruto". *Christian chiama Jack "Kiddo". *Locke's real body was stored in a crate in the cargo hold. *The desire for Jacob's enemy to find a loophole to finally kill Jacob himself seems to have resulted in a massive con involving the need to deceive Richard, Ben, Locke, Jack and most everyone involved in the island at this point. *Miles saves Dr. Chang's life and calls him "Dad" for the first time. *Sayid says that nothing can save him. *Hurley is released from prison. *Eloise is pregnant in 1977. *Jacob's home is inside the statue, not the cabin. *A rebar pierces Phil's chest and kills him. *Juliet is trapped at the bottom of the well before setting off the nuclear core. *In the 1800s, the four-toed statue is complete, but after 1977 it only has its four-toed foot. *Jacob's enemy claims that Jacob brought a ship to the island. The enemy then claims "...people brought to the Island always bring destruction, corruption," and "that it always ends the same." Jacob denies this and claims that there is one ending and everything else is "progress". The enemy says he will kill Jacob one day but seemingly can't without a loophole. Analisi della trama Riferimenti culturali *'Taweret': La statua gigante è di Taweret, la moglie di Apep, il dio originale del male. Fu considerata anche la dea protettrice della gravidanza e la nascita. *Everything That Rises Must Converge: Jacob legge il libro di Flannery O'Connor nel parco prima che Locke cada dall'edificio. E' una collezione di novelle che venne plubblicata nel 1965. *'New Kids on the Block': La piccola Kate prova a rubare una cassetta del gruppo. La cassetta venne usata poi da Kate e Tom per la capsula del tempo. *"Three Cigarettes (In an Ashtray)": This song by Patsy Cline was playing in the convenience store when Kate tried to steal the lunchbox. *'Odyssey': Jacob's tapestry contains two Ancient Greek phrases from Homer's Odyssey, 6:180 and 8:413. (A third phrase is a quote made famous by General MacArthur who misattributed it to Plato.) *'Thomas Edison': A passionate Radzinsky references this famous American businessman and inventor of the light bulb when he tells Dr. Chang, "If Edison was only worried about the consequences, we'd all be sitting in the dark." *Mysteries of the Ancient Americas: This book, published by Reader's Digest in 1986, is on the table during Juliet's flashback. (Image) *The Dukes of Hazzard: Sawyer refers to Miles as "Enos", the deputy on this 1970s television show. *'Exodus': Ben says Locke was brought to Jacob "as if he was Moses" after Ben spent 35 years waiting to meet him. *'Astrology': Locke asks if he can ask Ben a question in which Ben replies "I'm a Pisces." *The Great Escape'': Sawyer references this book and film when he refers to Juliet pushing for "The Great Sub Escape". Tecniche di narrazione Riferimenti fra gli episodi *Quando Frank vede il contenuto della cassa, dice "magnifico", simile a come lo disse Charlie. *La storia di "contare sino a cinque" di Jack, che rivela a Kate durante il loro primo incontro, nell'episodio ha una flashback. *Locke guarda attraverso il fuoco il morente Jacob, come ha guardato la sua sedia a rotelle attraverso le fiamme per i resti del Volo 815. *Kate controbatte alla spiegazione di Jack, che detonando la bomba Aaron starà con la madre, ma lei gli fa osservare che Claire voleva darlo in adozione comunque. *Sawyer parla a Jack dei propri genitori. *Kate viene vista mentre cerca di rubare la cassetta con la quale lei e Tom Brennan nasconderanno i propri oggetti nella capsula del tempo. In aggiunta, Tom sta giocando col suo aereoplanino. *Jack porta con sé dell'esplosivo nel suo zaino, attraverso la giungla per il Cigno. *Un nuovo personaggio apre l'episodio compiendo la sua routine mattutina. *Il braccio di Pierre Chang viene schiacciato, sostituendolo con una protesi. *Locke indica a Ben lo sportello della stazione del Cigno, ricordandogli dove si sono incontrati per la prima volta. *Radzinsky non crede a Pierre su cosa succederà appena la sacca d'energia verrà perforata, come Locke non credette Eko sulla stessa cosa. *The Incident directly parallels the pocket's electromagnetic control over the station as seen when Locke and Desmond do not follow protocol *The Others' funeral garb is similar to Jacob's tunic. *Jacob is seen reassuring Locke instants after the eight-story fall that would render him paraplegic. *Ben admits that he lied to Locke about Jacob. *Sun finds Charlie's ring in Aaron's crib. *Hurley saves the day again by driving up in a DHARMA van. *Sawyer interrompe la missione di Jack verso il Cigno, chiedendogli solo cinque minuti per parlare. In , Ben interruppe la missione di Jack verso la torre radio e chi chiese i cinque minuti. Entrambe le chiaccherate finirono con del sangue. *La morte di Nadia è vista. *Jacob's enemy knows he can't kill Jacob, just as Ben says to Widmore "We both know I can't do that" according to The Rules when Widmore asks if Ben had come to kill him. *Frank dice "Non sono per niente un ambientalista, ma non è un buon modo per bruciare l'Isola?" mentre il gruppo di Ilana incendia la capanna di Jacob. Keamy disse a Gault che sarebbe stato disposto a bruciare l'Isola. *Richard menziona che è stato via dall'Isola tre volte, per vedere Locke crescere. *Bram soprannomina Frank "yahoo". * finisce quasi rivelando che dentro la cassa c'è il corpo di Locke. *Ben stabbing Jacob twice to death mirrors that of Keamy. *Sawyer says "What's done is done," in response to Jack when he asks why he didn't stop his father shooting his mother. He said the same to Juliet when she asked him why he didn't approach Kate when he saw her delivering Aaron. *Kate tells Jack that she asked him never to ask about Aaron because she was angry he asked her to return to the Island. *Ben menziona di aver strangolato Locke. *Miles chiede a tutti se proprio la detonazione della bomba non è di per sé l'Incidente, molto simile a quando Sayid sparò a Ben e Jack si rifiutò di aiutarlo proprio perché era l'uomo che li aveva tormentati. *Ben mentions that his dead daughter would kill him if he didn't listen to Locke. *La risposta a "cosa giace all'ombra della statua" è finalmente svelata. Domande senza risposta '''Nemico di Jacob * Chi è? * Perché voleva uccidere Jacob? * Perché necessita una scorciatoia per uccidere Jacob? Jacob * Come Jacob porta le persone sull'Isola? * Perché è Jacob a portare specifiche persone sull'Isola? ** Come le sceglie le persone? * Su cosa Jacob dice al suo nemico che si sbaglia? * Perché Jacob visita queste persone nei momenti più importanti della loro vita? ** Come sa in anticipo di questi eventi? ** Perché tocca ciascuno di loro? * Come ha fatto Jacob a non permettere a Richard di invecchiare? * Perché a Ben non era permesso di vedere Jacob? * Perché Jacob non si difende? La cabina * Chi ruppe il cerchio di cenere e quando? * Chi ha vissuto nella capanna? * Perché Ilana ordina di incendiare la capanna? Ilana * Come fanno Ilana e i suoi sostenitori a sapere così tante cose sull'Isola? * Qual'è la sua connessione con Jacob? * Perché era bendata? * Per cosa Frank è un candidato e perché? Generale * Chi stanno arrivando? Categoria:Episodi della quinta stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Jacob Categoria:Episodi dedicati a personaggi vari